Superstition
Backstory Tess Richards came to University of Virginia to study Computer Science. She moved from her home in Orlando, Florida with such dreams to work for big companies or maybe the government agency. It was in her sophomore year that she realize that was developing headaches and her eyes were sensitive to the sun,and bright lights. A local doctor that work in association with the University told she was working too hard on her studies and gave a note to excuse for shorter schedule in her class load. She felt better and more energetic after a few days of rest, but she was experiencing moments where everything so loud,and intense smells make her hold her dishtowel over her nose. Tess was determined to go classes like everyone else no matter if she had to drag herself to class. During a slow day in English Literature class, Betsy, a friend of hers, sat stare at her with surprise,whispering" Are those halloween contacts? Your eyes looks so intense" Tess craned her neck back,and took out her compact mirror out of her bag. She almost leap out of her chair,and then noticed that everyone was staring at her. Professor Morris pointed at her with a angry glare," Miss Richards, I don't appreciate such distractions in my class, Please Leave.." Tess collected her things and walked away out of the classroom and into the hallway with waves of embarrassment and shock hit her. She made it to the bathroom to hide,and starting to cry. She finally collected her to looked in one of the mirrors. Her eyes were not longer hazel pupils but now resembling feline eyes that were golden yellow in color. She noticed that her next class was in 10 minutes.and she quickly cleaned herself up, put on a pair of dark sunglasses from her bag. Tess felt a intense abdominal pain in middle of her cybersecurity class as well as crushing headache. The class frozen at her cry of pain,and collapsing from her desk on to the floor. A some of the students came to her aid,and the Professor Howard ran from the front of the class, calling ": Call Security,and 911 NOW!! Meanwhile, Tess's body painfully changed in minutes by the growth of fur over her form. Long black claws grew from fingers,and her toe claws pierced her yellow nike crosstrainers as she tried to open her eyes. Everyone was staring at her as she slowing stood erect and a shout began a chill go down her back," SHE IS A MUTANT! GET HER!" Tess leaped on top on one of the desks with ease, surprised that she could do it but the sight of the college security Tess could see the fear in security guard's eyes and the elevated heart beats of the others students around her. It felt so liberating that she was scared of the them,and now they are scare of her. She roared at them,showing her pronounced canines,and a tail that whipped behind poking out from under her skirt She swiped the air, causing the motionless students that surround her to surrey back with gasps and screams. One of the security guards pulled his gun,and shouted, FREEZE!" Tess somersaulted with the agility of a olympic athlete over one male student,and land on on her feet with a predatory smile. Then, grab one of other girls with arm and places her claws on her naked throat of the frightened girl, saying with a playful tone to the security guard," Go ahead, Fire a loaded gun into a classroom of students.." She then leap backward,and escaped out of open window,and sliding down a drain pipe. She was able to hide in the service tunnels of the university, peeking through the grates at the red,and blue lights of the local cops, questioning people. She learned to travel at night and sleep during the day, stealing food and personal items that she would sell to others who didn't mind her appearance. It was helpful to sleep during the day, because her body was still changing physically She learned about other mutants that live in the shadows and welcomed her to their circle. She laughed when one of the older mutants called her a late bloomer because she didn't change until she was 19.and learned what was to be a mutant by the speeches by the great Erik Lehnsherr known by true mutant name Magneto. She had a difficult time hiding in many cities, hiding in the shadows, and using the tunnels to serve her purposes. AEGIS agents were always just around the corner. She worked as hired hacker and thief using her education to serve her needs. She took the name Superstition, because her ability to cause bad luck. Appearance Superstition appears as 6' humanoid female feline with orange speckled fur. Her eyes are yellow in color and reflect ambient light which causes they to glow in the right situations. Her long shoulder length hair has a auburn color which frames her face. She possess digilegs with razor sharp claws on her hands and feet. She possess a long slender tail that helps her with her balance. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Senses: Superstition's senses are a lot more powerful than a normal human. * Claws and Fangs: Superstition's claws and fangs are very sharp and allow her to cut almost anything. * Superhuman Agility: Superstition's agility is enhanced far beyond normal human levels. * Tychokinesis: She can alter probability tables to cause bad luck to happen to others. * Experienced Hacker * Expert Thief * Accomplished Hand to Hand Fighting Category:Characters Category:Villains